Step Ladder
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasunaru fluff Naruto doesn't have a Christmas tree or any decorations, sasuke brightens up his Christmas.


**_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! _**

i own nothing other than this idea

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke walked around Konoha bored and semi depressed. He glanced around occasionally and through some apartment windows he could see kids making the final adjustments to there Christmas tree.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the ground getting more depressed and frustrated. It was times like these when he would think back to what everything was like before Itachi killed everyone. Itachi would lift him up and he would put the star on the tree. His Mom would put up the expensive ornaments and Itachi would help his Dad put the lights around it.

Sasuke kicked a pile of snow in frustration, sending little flurries of snow into the air. Blowing out a puff of air he straightened himself up and continued his pointless walk.

Since it was Christmas Eve practically no one was out, it was still early in the day not even noon yet. But most people were finishing there wrapping, or getting ready for a party.

He walked around some more then getting cold turned to walk back towards his house. On his way back a man with blond hair ran up to him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled running up to his friend.

Sasuke stopped and turned to Naruto. "Dobe what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Naruto shot back.

"Just taking a walk," Sasuke shrugged tucking his hands into his front pockets. "What about you?"

"Same here, but I was about to head inside when I saw you." Naruto smiled at him.

Sasuke glanced around and noticed that Naruto's apartment was indeed right behind him.

Naruto smiled at him. "You want to come over?"

Sasuke thought about this for a moment.

Then he shrugged closing his eyes. "Sure."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered loudly then ran over towards his apartment, Sasuke walking behind him.

Once inside Naruto took off his wet shoes, socks, and coat, but kept his orange and purple scarf on. So in total Naruto had on an orange short sleeve shirt, a studded leather bracelet, tan colored pants, and his scarf.

Sasuke kicked the snow off his shoes but kept them on. He took off his coat revealing his black sweater that looked great with his blue jeans and black tennis shoes.

Sasuke scoped out Naruto apartment and noticed that Naruto didn't have a single decoration up, not even a tree. This shocked Sasuke to no end, even he had a tree up at his house.

"Dobe, where's your decorations?"

Naruto turned away from the stove where he was cooking ramen for Sasuke and himself.

He glared at Sasuke. "Don't call me that!" He demanded but then softened his glare and explained. "I don't have any."

"What?" Sasuke sat down in one of Naruto's kitchen chairs. _I thought for sure that his apartment would be decked out for Christmas._

"Yeah." Naruto turned back to the boiling water. "I've never celebrated Christmas, really." He said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"How come?"

Naruto frowned pouring in the ramen contents. "I've never really had anyone to celebrate it with so..."

Sasukes eyes narrowed and he looked around the main room again. Then he stood and headed for the door.

"I'll be back." He said and left before Naruto got to say anything.

Naruto just finished off his ramen that he had made when his door opened and a huge green blur shot through the opening.

"What the?!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up and help me with this dobe!" Sasuke ordered from outside the door.

Naruto grabbed the end of the tree that was inside already and pulled it fully in.

Once they propped it up and brushed themselves off Naruto examined what it was and found that it was an evergreen tree.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked circling the tree.

Sasuke hit him in the back of the head. "Dobe. It's a Christmas tree."

Naruto looked at Sasuke shocked, forgetting that said raven had just hit him.

"If nothing else, you should at least have a Christmas tree." He explained.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "Thanks! Wow it's so tall!" He said examining it again.

Sasuke brushed back his hair examining the room again. "Do you have any ornaments or something?"

"Um..." Naruto thought for a minute then ran into his bedroom and pulled a box out from under his bed. "I have these." He walked back to Sasuke and showed him what was inside it.

Sasuke looked inside the box and saw some ornaments one was Gaara's gourd, another was an orange spiral, a Star of David, and the leaf symbol.

Sasuke sighed. _That's not enough. _"How about I get some from back at my house?" He offered putting his hands in his pockets again.

Naruto put the box down and stared at Sasuke confused. "Hey, how come you're doing all this?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto then the tree. "Because...it's not fair for someone to never celebrate Christmas."

Naruto blushed a little even though he didn't know why. Then Sasuke turned and put this coat back on.

"Anyway, I'll be right back." Then again he left before Naruto got a word in.

Sasuke came back and gently laid out the boxes of ornaments he had, he even brought over the lights from his tree.

Naruto hung up his ornaments and Sasuke's. Sasuke put the lights on the tree and hung up some ornaments, one in particular was an Uchiha clan symbol. All that was left to do was to put the star on the top.

"I can't reach the top!" Naruto said through gritted teeth as he stretched his body to try and reach the top.

Exhausted he gave up. "I need a step ladder, hold on."

After Naruto said those words, Sasuke smirked and grabbed his wrist.

"Here," He bent down onto the floor. "Climb on my shoulders."

Naruto back away a bit while eyeing Sasuke weirdly. "Why?"

"You can reach the top on my shoulders and that way you won't have to get a step ladder." Sasuke explained dropping his smirk and replacing it with a smile.

Naruto smiled brightly. "Ok!"

Then he climbed onto Sasuke's shoulders and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's head as Sasuke stood straight up.

Once they got there balance, Sasuke crouched down and grabbed the star, then stood up and handed it up to one of Naruto's hands.

Naruto smiled as he leaned over, one hand on Sasuke's shoulder for support. Sasuke had a hold of both his legs, reassuring that the blond wouldn't fall, he smirked again watching Naruto smile as he placed the star on top of the tree.

Sasuke slowly slid Naruto off of him and Naruto smiled at his first Christmas tree. Sasuke glanced outside and noticed that it was already dark out and he hadn't eaten yet.

"Hey dobe got any food.?"

"Huh?" Naruto forced his eyes away from the tree. "Oh yeah, I have your ramen in the microwave you can heat it up if you want." He pointed towards his kitchen.

Sasuke nodded then went into the kitchen; Naruto followed him and blushed as he began to ask Sasuke a question.

"Hey Sasuke, since you're here and stuff...do you wanna spend Christmas with me?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck looking at the ground.

Sasuke turned to Naruto smirking. "I wan planning on that, since I gave you all my decorations." He chuckled a little at the end.

Still blushing, Naruto shot him a glare. Sasuke just shrugged it off, smirking and turned to heat up his ramen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

inspired by my firend Haley's picture. she drew Naruto on Sasuke's shoulders putting the star on a Christmas tree -

Well i hope you liked it!


End file.
